


A work place encounter (aka the slappening)

by caseyd1a, iamthehelperdog



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Spanking, poor evelyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caseyd1a/pseuds/caseyd1a, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthehelperdog/pseuds/iamthehelperdog
Summary: Taako reminds his husband why he's supposed to come home.





	A work place encounter (aka the slappening)

Taako slipped into Kravitz’s office without anyone noticing. This whole traveling between planes business was a lot easier now that he was an official cop of fate and time and all that.

“I’m almost done with this then we can do your quarterly evaluation Evelyn.” Kravitz said not looking up from his stupid desk.

Taako slinked over and leaned on the desk. “But, I think I want my evaluation now Mister Queen.” He couldn’t keep the smile out of his voice.

Kravitz’s eyes snapped up immediately. Taako watched the red spread across Kravitz’s face as he took in Taako’s outfit. He was wearing the peach, chiffon top that drove Kravitz wild because you could see everything. He was also wearing skin tight black jeans that would put Sandra Dee to shame.

Kravitz cleared his throat. “Taako! Darling! What are you doing here?”

“Well you’ve literally been at work fer a whole week without coming home so I thought I’d uh remind _why_ you come home.” Taako started while moving around the desk till he was at Kravitz’s side.

“I’m sorry. Things have just been busy. Lots of cults and all that.” Kravitz finished with a nervous laugh.

Taako almost lost his resolve. Kravitz was such a cute nerd. He leaned down. He kissed Kravitz deeply; cupping where his jaw met his neck. Kravitz seemed a bit reluctant at first but, was quickly pulled in. Taako began peppering kisses back Kravitz’s jaw till he got to his neck. He sucked lightly. Nipping every so often till he heard the shift in Kravitz’s breathing.

Taako’s hands wandered down Kravitz’s chest. Taako pinched his nipples lightly through his shirt. Kravitz let out a small whimper.

Taako spoke in a husky voice his lips brushing Kravitz’s skin. “You remember our safe words babe?”

“Yeah.” Kravitz croaked out. “Al dente good to go. Firm slow your roll. Tender stop.”

“Good.” He pinched Kravitz’s nipples a little harder. “Do you know how much I fuckin miss you?”

“I’m starting to get an idea.” Kravitz retorted.

Taako let one of his hands trail down Kravitz’s stomach then over the bulge in Kravitz’s pants. He flicked it lightly and Kravitz gasped a little.

“Didjya miss me?” Taako asked letting his other hand trail down Kravitz’s whole body while he lowered himself to his knees between Kravitz’s legs.

Kravitz sputtered. “O-of course!”

Taako massaged the insides of Kravitz’s thighs. “How much?”

“Sooooooooo much.”

Taako ran a thumb over the bulge. “What didjya think about me doing?”

It wasn’t possible for Kravitz to get any redder than he had been so instead his skin started to flicker on his face revealing a very embarrassed skull underneath.

“C’mon big boy. You can tell me. It’ll be our secret.” Taako winked at Kravitz and then leaned forward. “Was it somethin like this?” Taako sucked the bulge lightly through the fabric just for a second.

Kravitz’s hands tightened around his arm rests. He let out a breath, “Y-yes.”

“Well in that case…” Taako had been pretty excited to try this trick from Istus out. He touched Kravitz’s pants and they disappeared. He unwound their fate causing them never to have existed.

Kravitz’s eyes were wide. “Wha-”

“Don’t worry about it.” Taako reached and did the same thing to Kravitz’s briefs.

Taako smiled up at Kravitz. He held Kravitz’s dick and stroked it lightly to begin with; watching pleasure run across Kravitz’s face. He ran a thumb across the head and Kravitz groaned. The sound made something stir inside of Taako. He started to stroke slowly. Once he set a painstakingly slow rhythm he leaned forward and wrapped his lips around just the head.

Kravitz swallowed and let out a low groan. That’s when he heard the door handle turn to his office. _Fuck. They didn’t lock it_.

He wasn’t wearing pants. He didn’t even know where they fucking went. As gently as he could he shoved Taako under his desk and scooted forward.

“Mister Kravitz. I’m here for my quarterly evaluation.” Evelyn stepped into his office. He’d just had to insist on an open door policy.

Taako was stunned under the desk. He listened to Kravitz start talking through Evelyn’s evaluation. Taako huffed silently. His breath running over Kravitz’s dick. He heard Kravitz’s voice wobble.

“Are you okay, sir?” Evelyn asked concerned.

“Yeah, yeah. Sorry please continue.” He stuck one hand nonchalantly in his lap trying to wave Taako away.

Taako smiled to himself and leaned forward taking Kravitz’s index finger into his mouth. He sucked hard and ran his tongue around it.

“Ah! What… a great job you have done this quarter. _Maybe you should consider taking a break_?” Kravitz tried to say as normal and evenly as possible.

“A break sir?” Evelyn inquired.

“Yes it’s important to take a break after working so hard. We wouldn’t want you getting worn ah-ah-out.” Kravitz finished dryly and swallowed.

Taako had let go of Kravitz’s hand only to take his whole dick into his mouth. He began bobbing slowly while running his tongue along the underside of Kravitz’s dick.

Kravitz tried to remember to breathe.

“Sir? Are you sure you’re feeling okay?” Evelyn asked starting to get up from the chair she was in.

“PLEASE- I’m fine.” Kravitz cleared his throat. “L-let’s discuss interactions with mortals. It’s important to know when to stop and ask yourself ‘is this an appropriate time for me to be doing this?’”

“Oh you mean if an innocent is present while we’re reaping?” Evelyn offered.

“Yep, please tell me hhhh-how you would handle that situation?” Kravitz clenched his jaw.

Taako casted mage hand and started trying to massage Kravitz’s entrance while Evelyn started talking.

Kravitz interrupted Evelyn as soon as he felt it. “You want to be sure to be _firm_ with people though. Although some situations can call for a _tender_ voice.”

Taako got the message and dropped mage hand. He slowed his pace.

The meeting was only fifteen minutes long but, it felt like hours. Taako brought Kravitz to the edge four times.

He’d start slow. Running his tongue just around the edge of the head. Then taking it into his mouth and slowly bobbing. Then he’d start applying pressure with his tongue to the underside as he went. Picking up the pace until he could tell Kravitz was holding his breath and then he’d stop everything. Each time Kravitz felt like he was going to lose his mind when Taako stopped his rhythm. He wanted it. He wanted it so bad.

He felt like he couldn’t breathe. His clenched the arms of his chair with shaking hands.

Through clenched teeth Kravitz spoke. “Well thank you for your time and please keep up the good work.”

“I’ll try sir. Should I tell Raya your ready for them?” Evelyn offered on her way out.

“No thank you. I would appreciate it if you’d tell everyone I will finish evaluations tomorrow.” Kravitz did his best to smile.

“Will do. Have a nice day.” She stepped out of the office pulling the door closed behind her.

Kravitz rolled his chair back and looked at Taako. He still had his skin but, his eyes were glowing red.

“Fancy meeting you here hot stu-”

Kravitz pulled Taako out from under his desk. He cupped under Taako’s chin firmly. “Do you realize what could have happened if you-we’d been caught?!”

Taako shrugged. “Everyone would talk about how big your dick is and how great a husband I am.”

Kravitz narrowed his eyes.

“You liked it. The thrill of being caught~ Besides what are you gonna do? Punish me?” Taako said with a giggle.

“That sounds like an excellent idea.” A sadistic smile creeping over Kravitz’s face. He pulled Taako over his lap. “Someone should teach you some workplace manners. I guess it’ll have to be me since I’m senior to you in this business.” Kravitz spoke while rolling the cuffs of his button up to his elbows.

Taako’s heart was racing. He hadn’t been expecting this turn of events.

“You remember our safe words?” Kravitz asked rubbing the backs of Taako’s thighs with one hand the other finding a place on his hip to hold him in place for what was coming.

“Al dente is good to go. Firm slow your roll. Tender stop.” Taako repeated.

“Good.”

Taako felt Kravitz’s hand leave his thighs then slap back down.

“Ay! Hachi machi…”

“Are you okay?” Kravitz paused in his actions and loosened his grip.

“Yeah, why don’t you try something I’ll feel.”

Kravitz chuckled and used a little magic himself and caused Taako’s pants to disintegrate.

“Hey! I liked those.”

“Taako?! Where are your knickers?” Kravitz stared at Taako’s freckled, bare ass.

“I didn’t want lines through my _favorite_ pants.”

Kravitz shook himself. He pinched one of Taako’s cheeks just for fun. He jumped with a little yelp. Kravitz raised his hand and brought it down square on Taako’s ass.

“AH-” Taako clapped his hands over his own mouth. He felt kravitz run his fingers lightly over where he’d just spanked. Like he was examining his handy work. He repeated this over and over until the skin was too sensitive for him to lightly run his fingers over without Taako squirming.

Taako was panting lightly. Something about the feather light touch of Kravitz’s cool hand after every spank made him more excited for the next. The skin got so sensitive Taako couldn’t help but, squirm at the slightest touch. He tried to grind a little on the side of Kravitz’s leg. He just wanted some relief. He was so sensitive and turned on right now.

“I think you’ve learned your lesson.” Kravitz leaned forward and sent everything that was on his desk onto the floor. “Can you stand?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Taako responded. Kravitz helped him stand up then gently bent him over his desk.

Kravitz sank to his knees behind Taako.

Taako gasped as he felt Kravitz kiss the sensitive skin lightly. He kissed every part that ached. Taako would have been caught up in how sweet it was that Kravitz was kissing his booboos better if it didn’t feel so damn good.

Taako felt Kravitz gravitating towards an end goal. He felt Kravitz’s tongue lap at his opening. He couldn’t keep himself from gasping. Kravitz swirled his tongue around. Taako’s breathing got shakey.

Something occurred to him. They still hadn’t locked the door. Through his panting he managed to cast mage hand and click the door locked.

Kravitz kept swirling his tongue over and around Taako’s entrance. He reached around and started stroking Taako’s dick. After a short time, Taako couldn’t keep himself from shaking. His knees were getting weak. Kravitz kept at it.

“Krav- babe! I’m gonna-” Taako desperately tried to tell him he was on the edge and he swore he could feel Kravitz smile against his ass. Kravitz stroked faster. Taako felt himself release.

He gasped for air but, really couldn’t process because Kravitz had stood up and flipped Taako around. He kissed him deeply lowering him until he was laying on Kravitz’s desk wrapping his legs around Kravitz’s waist. He felt Kravitz fumbling to get something out of the drawer of his desk.

They both froze. The door handle jiggled and they heard a familiar voice.

“That’s weird. Coulda sworn he scheduled my damn evaluation for today…” Barry trailed off.

Taako nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt cool lube dribble near his entrance. He looked at Kravitz who was smiling like the devil. He held a finger up to his lips then began to slowly finger Taako. Taako’s eyes shot back to the door as the handle jiggled again.

“Unless.... Oh no. No. No. No. Not again…” Taako listened to Barry’s voice retreat from the door and felt relief.

“Lube in your desk, Mister Queen? Maybe you should be the one being disciplined.”

“It’s hard to take you seriously when you look like that.” Kravitz looked at Taako. A light sheen of sweat over his flushed face. His breathing in small gasps as Kravitz worked to make things comfortable. Pink sensitive skin across his ass and spreading down his thighs. Soft lips hanging open. Eyes just as hungry as Kravitz’s own.

Kravitz kept working. Adding another finger than another. By the time he was done Taako had gotten hard again.

Kravitz quickly rolled a condom on and coated it in lube then positioned himself. Taako looked at him and Kravitz looked like he’d been ready for this for the last 400 years. His canines seeming more prominent as he smiled down at Taako.

“Brace yourself darling.” Kravitz warned sinking slowly and fully into Taako.

Taako gripped the edge of the desk as Kravitz pulled back out. Kravitz started moving and moving fast. His breathing was heavy. Taako could see the sweat beginning to soak through his shirt.

Kravitz leaned forward over Taako keeping pace but, laying sloppy kisses on Taako’s neck and collar bones. Taako felt Kravitz’s hot breath against his skin. Taako knew at this point he was being loud but, he didn’t really care. He felt Kravitz start to stroke him again.

Kravitz’s pace became harder and more erratic the closer he got but, he wanted to be sure Taako was getting there too. He felt Taako release and then quickened his pace until he finally reached his own climax.

Kravitz laid over top of Taako. Resting his head on Taako’s chest until his breathing was able to recover. He kissed Taako’s skin lazily. He was ready for a cuddle and a nap.

Taako patted Kravitz’s back. “You okay there big guy?”

“Yeah.” Kravitz breathed out. “Let’s go home. Yeah?”

“You’re just gonna skip out on work? What a delinquent.” Taako chided.

“Wasn’t that your whole damn point?!” Kravitz stood up and gave Taako a look.

Taako sat up. “Ya got me there.”

Kravitz looked around his office. He was gonna have to clean this up tomorrow. He sighed. “Let’s go before someone else knocks on my door.” With that he tore a rift open and carried Taako through.

**Author's Note:**

> This would have neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeevvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrr happened without my partner in crime iamthehelperdog. The art is all her! Please check out more of her art at iamthehelperdog.tumblr.com and go have a chat with Angus and Kravitz at ask-reaper-and-son.tumblr.com !!! Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
